dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taken By Force
In the second episode of the series the team fights Cole on the ship, but are interrupted before being able to beat her. During all the insanity and fighting Matt meats the finally meats the team. Transcript (Opens with the whole team besides Firo on the ships deck, everyone but Darren is looking tiered or in pajamas, while Darren explains their mission plan) Darren: And that is the long elaborate version of what we're doing. Kathy: Oh shit we were supposed to be listening? Amelia: AW! I had my headphones in! Do over! Darren: (Twitches) How many people caught that? ANY of it. Everyone:... Max: I got the part about being on the ship.. Darren: I hate you all. So goddamn much. (Sigh) Look we don't have much time, Firo and the enemy should be here soon and if we wanna avoid pointless deaths here's what to do. (Darren continues to explain as the camera pans over to the right showing Matt and Eric walking into the deck pass a few plants) Matt: I don't understand why we have to come to the deck right now it's fucking late. Eric: Oh my god you are such a nerd. Dude the real party is a night, OK? Matt: You're so annoyi- (Eric pulls him down behind a plant). Eric: Shh look (Points to Arce and Kathy) those girls from before have a group. Matt: So? Eric: Look I'm getting a bad feeling from those girls. One of them said..something.. It's not important.. But it looks like their planing something listen! (Pans to Darren explaining the plan) Darren: So Arce, you get everyone off. Alec: Arce getting everyone off? (Breaks out laughing) Yeah what else is new. (Laughing louder) Jesus I can't breathe Darren: OFF THE SHIP! So we can carry out the plan without worrying about everyone figuring us out and us having to kill them. Arce: (Hits Alec over the head) I'll do it. (Back to Matt and Eric) Matt: Are they terrorists? Eric: Probably not, why would they want everyone of the ship then? Matt: Makes sense.. Eric: So we're staying on the ship. Matt: Are you insane!? Eric: Yep. Just ignore everyone running of, we stay. Matt: Fine but don't get involved. Eric: Not if I don't have to. (Cuts to Arce on the top of the ship) Arce: Here we go. (Gathers up a lot of wind between the palms of her hands before unleashing it onto the ocean causing the ship to nearly tip) That should do it. (Shows everyone on the ship panicking and rushing off besides the team and the brothers, ad everyone rushes out and into boats they all stay on) Darren: Ok! Guys Firo can't hold back the enemy much longer so be ready for them to- (Firo crashes through the wall with Cole blazing in blue fire, as everyone around is slightly shocked at first but quickly assume battle possessions) Firo: Are the rest of you ready to fight now? Kathy: We'll take it from here, we'll call you if we need you, take a break. Cole: Are you done yet because my mission was to burn you. Amelia: Wow, you really have no emotions. Cole: I am unable to feel any form of emotion. Dale: Oh my god. Amelia: You ok dude? Dale: She's so short.. Like, so tiny.. More then me. Someone smaller then me, YES! Amelia: Fuck. Cole: I will not wait much longer, I have an objective. (Cole looks around the members scoping out who to fire at first, she glares at Erin before shooting her fire at her, Erin blocks the shot with her metal gloves and in turn rushes at Cole and grabs her arms) Erin: Bitch you should have done that, do you want me to make that chest of your even flatter? (Clenches her fists and punches Cole right in the chest, Cole doesn't flinch at this at all) The fuck? Cole: I am incapable of feeling anything mentally or physically. Erin: Fucking robot bitch (Grabs Coles arm and pulls them behind her back, almost ripping them off before dropping her on the floor) Cole: I am not (Gets up unfazed) A robot. I am human. Max: Let me try to bring this cat hat wearing bitch down. (Throws her throwing knives at Cole hitting her in both shoulders and pinning her to the wall) Here we go (Max gabs a knives and gets ready to stab her before Cole shoots fire at her through her feet and knocking Max on the flour) Max: (Rolls up the her sleeves) Fuck, that burned. Darren: MAX! You ok? Max: I'm ok! Just burned. Erin: OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME THOUGH Darren: Sorry Erin. I figured your boyfriend would have. Firo: Are you fucking TRYING to get me killed Darren: Haha yeah. (Cuts to Eric and Matt) Matt: We need to get off this is insane! Eric: No, we're staying. We need to see how this pans out, just lay low. Besides there's no way to get off now. (Back to everyone else, Arce is fighting Cole, uses her wind slicer to cut Coles legs, it doesn't phase her. Cole grabs Arce's arm and burns in bad) Arce: (Screams) FUCK YOU! (Looks at her ams) This better not scar.. Darren: Hey Fiona Fiona: Huh? Darren: You can unusually tell, is she human? Fiona: She seems human but there's something.. Off, like, her soul is blank.. It's hard to explain. Darren: That's good enough, so she can die? Fiona: I guess? But how can we beat someone who can't feel pain? Alec: I think it's a weakness too. Imagine not realizing your arm got cut off and bleeding out, it would kill you. (Grabs his guns) So I think I'll put some holes in this bitch. (Runs up to Cole and takes multiple shots at her chest, all the shots hitting her) Cole: Oh. (Looks at the holes) Perhaps I should fix these (Puts her scolding hot blue fire to her chest, causing the wounds to close) There. (Looks up to see Kathy right above her with her sword) Kathy: Here's Kathy, cunt (Smirks) (Kathy takes several stabs at Cole, she dodges all of them and grabs Kathy's arm, and ignites her fire, burning her arm) Kathy: Wrong arm fucker! (The sleeve around her arm burns to show her fake arm, Kathy then kicks Cole in the gun and puts the sword through gut to the side) Alec: Nice one Dale: Easy for you to say, you don't have to fix her arm. Amelia: At least we won. Male voice: (Off screen) I've had enough of you idiots. Fiona: Who's that? (A dark green/blue figure jumps down from the top of the ship, with a shotgun in his arms) Firo: Who's this fucker now? Dark green/blue: I'm jack, but that won't matter soon. Cole: You were not supposed to come unless I was in risk of sinking the ship or dying. Jack: Cole, you're bleeding out and you have a sword through you. Cole: Is that why I could not move? Kathy: (Removes the sword from her side to let her bleed out) That should have killed you. Cole: Is my mission over? Jack: Cole just stay. I can take care of this. Alec: Fuck you. You should have stayed hidden with that gun. Jack: I see (Smirks and just disappears) Erin: What the hell? Jack: (Appears behind her) That's the thing about teleportation, you see, I'm almost always hidden. Dale: Incorrect, that would imply you had the power of invisibility and there is an obvious difference, do you even know your own power? Because even you seem confused with your own, pardon my language, bullshit. I find that you most likely have no idea what your talking about and should step away from my teammate before you have hell to face. Jack: Oh god shut up (Takes a shot at Dale, before he deflects the bullet with his knife) Dale: Do not mistake me for a weakling because of my appearance. Jack: (Appears behind Dale with a gun to his head) Okay, how about deflecting this one then? Dale: (Laughs slightly) So sad you had to resort to cheep tactics like this. (Suddenly two gunshots get fired at Jack, before he teleports away from dale). Alec: You're welcome. Dale: You almost shot me. Alec: Have some goddamn faith in your team, you're the last person I'd shoot. Er- That is to say because you're so small you'd be hard to hit. Dale: I'm no where near THAT small how dare you imply that I- Arce: No one gives a shit, Dale. Alec: I will shoot your kneecaps Arce: Looks like I struck a nerve there. Alec: ARCE YOU ALWAYS STRIKE EVERY NERVE Kathy: Chill Darren: IN CASE YOU ALL FORGOT WE SHOULD BE FIGHTING Kathy: Sorry sorry! I'll take care of Co- (Looks over to where Cole was) She's .. Max: She's gone. Kathy: FUCK Amelia: Maybe if you spent less time dicking aroud and more time paying attention- Kathy: FUck off Fiona: (While patching up Arce's arms) Is the fight over? I'm lost? Firo: Cole is gone and so is John so I guess so. Dale: It was Jack. Erin: Oh, who cares. Fights over that's it. (Suddenly the sound of a helicopter can be heard from far away, it sounds as if it's coming closer and shows up above the ship) Arce: Whats that? Darren: Well Arce, it's a helicopter. (A loud crash noise is heard from the other side of the ship, as it begins to sink Jack can be seen Carrying Cole on a latter to the helicopter along with Lyra and two other figures) Lyra: It was nice to see you Ace, I look forward to more, "Grown up uno." (Flies the helicopter away) Alec: What a fucking bitch- Darren: I don't know she was kinda hot.. (Everyone just states at him) What? Just a thought. Max: GUYS! THE SHIP IS SINKING, ANYONE WANNA DO SOMETHING? Amelia: She has a point but how will we get off? There are no boats and the only person with the power to either get up of or stop the sinking has to have her arms bandaged. We're supposed to be Outcast Force but we're trapped... But at least it's going down slowly. Eric: (Off screen) I can help. Kathy: OH GOD THERE'S MORE PEOPLE SOMEONE SHOOT Eric: (Walks into the deck with his hands up) I'm not going to hurt anyone, just tell me, are you the real deal? Matt: (Runs up to him) DUDE STOP Darren: What do you mean? Eric: I mean I thought "Outcast Force" was an old team, so are you a knock off? Darren: My uncle was the last member, now I took over. What about it? Eric: I can help, using force-field. Matt: What are you talking about!? Arce: Oh right, you're the dude from before. I thought you said you couldn't use it or you'd die? Eric: Pretty much, but if you guys wanna get out alive.. I'd die either way I guess. Matt: BRO! WHAT'S GOING ON!? Eric: Sorry little dude. Matt: Hah, really? You haven't called me that in years. Eric: I know, sorry because I probably shouldn't have lied to my brother, dad shouldn't have lied to his son. Matt: What are you even talking about? EXPLAIN! Eric: I will! For now everyone just get on ( Eric creates a flat iridescent surface using force field, causing his heart to react to this, make him week and make his body ache) I can hold this long enough to get to land, get on Matt: Dude your heart you can't-- And how are you doing this!? What's going on? Just- Eric: GET ON (Everyone including Eric gets onto the field which takes off and starts to fly to the land land) Kathy: This is cool. It's a magic carpet. Matt: You're all insane.. Kathy: Thanks little dude. Matt: Shut up. (To Eric) Now explain. Eric: FINE! Look, Matt, me and dad always wanted to tell you but then mom died and.. It was hard ok? Matt: I'm still lost! Eric: Dad was never on business trips he was out to get people, ok? People that could hurt someone Vale-born (Coughs) The light blue girl can explain this more but... Dad always wanted to protect us, he never told you what you could do but for me it was different, my heart didn't work right because of this.. We isolated you and I'm sorry but you were supposed to have a chance at being a normal kid! As for this team, our dad was the founder. Well, co-founder. Darren: Your dad is Nico Edidem? He co-founded this team with my uncle.. Eric: Yes, I know. and don't interrupt this shit! Look bro, dad was trying to rid the world of evil but something went wrong, but he had us. People still wanted to get us. This world is fucked up but you can fight it. (Suddenly gets a jolt of pain in his heart causing him to flinch and grab his chest) J-join this team, ok? Fight the fucked up world, figure out how to use your power. O-ok? Matt: You're talking like you're really going to die. That can't be right, you're fucking messing with me.. Right? Dude? Eric: Don't be a pussy dude. Though I guess that's my fault. (Laughs weakly) Vale born scum like us I guess. (Starts to land the surface on a nearby beach, as it starts to disappear and everyone gets on the land, Eric gets on the sand on his hands and knees looking down) Fiona: (Walks up to Eric) H-hey I don't mean to.. I know this is a really hard moment and all, but I can try to help? I mean I know medicine and- Eric: You're awfully cute but no, it would be pointless. I'm ok with dying. I spend my life protecting my brother so I think I'll pass the dumbass to you guys. If he wants I guess. Firo: If he can do what you can, only without the dying, he'd fit in Matt: Stop! No, I- (Looks around) I don't know. Eric: (Turns around to lay on his back while looking at the sunrise) Hey, (Coughs and speaks weakly) Try to figure something out for yourself for once. Matt: What did you expect dumping all this on me! Why did you have to lie?GOD THIS IS SO STUPID Eric: Yeah pretty much. Sorry (Looks at the sun as his breathing slows down along with is pulse, his eyes start to lose color) Matt: Bro? Dude? Dude ANSWER....... Please? Oh come on! You can't die after telling me all this! THAT'S BULLSHIT! (Punches the ground) Damn it. Max: (Sigh) wow did we really have to enter such family drama? Dale: Max please, someone just died. Max: Don't we kill everyday? Kathy: (Walks up to Matt and puts a hand on his shoulder before bending down to his sitting level) Hey, it'll be ok. Don't be sad. Matt: Why the fuck would I not be sad? Kathy: Well, your brother said you should join us, so do it? Matt: You're all insane how the fuck would I fit in? Kathy: Try? I think you'd be a great addition, just learn to use your forcy field! Besides everyone is a little insane. No one on our team fits it, that's why we're Outcast Force and not well, Incast Force or something.. Matt: Right... Kathy: Hey, our team is like a family, ok? So (Stand up and hold her hand to help him up) Let's just go home? (Smiles) You could at least give us a try? Matt: I.. (Looks at her hand then to everyone else) Sure. (Gives a week smile) End After credits (Shows Max and Darren in a recording room) Max: Second episode was ok, bit of a downer. God, my burns still hurt. Darren: Hopefully we don't see them again for at least a few episodes. Also what the fuck is a Vale? Max: Arce said she'd tell us later. Oh! Hey, next episode is going to be Matt's first kill mission. Darren: I'm still not sure about that guy but we'll give him an easy target. Max: Will do. 'Tell then. Real end Trivia * First death, won't be the last. * This episode had a lot of build up for character relationships. * It also had a lot of build up for future fights. Category:Episodes